I can trust you, right?
by ice-destiny
Summary: Was she really teaming up with the enemy? Was she the spy? Is she guilty? Punishments were given to her. She had to cope with the pain and try to survive the punishments upon her. When she thought no one was on her side, she was wrong. Which side will you be on? Who do you believe? Full summary in the story :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) It's moi. New story, please support this and all my other stories ^^ For the people waiting for WEHFL, don't worry! I'm starting a new school life so I'm busy and! I've also been correcting and adding new parts to the chapters :D When I update, two long chapters will be posted as a Sorry gift. The date the two chapters will be released will be posted on my Bio two days after this is posted :) So stay tuned! **

**Summary: Was she really teaming up with the enemy? Was she the spy? Is she guilty? Punishments were given to her. She had to cope with the pain and try to survive the punishments upon her. When she thought no one was on her side, she was wrong. Which side will you be on? Who do you believe? ~ He was given a task to help someone, he was on neither side but he will be now when he finds out the truth. Her world slowly revolving around him, will he change course? Read on :) Lol, I don't know if the summary made sense xD**

* * *

><p>I stared down at the Colosseum with pity. A young girl being punished for something she did not do. She was coughing up blood, bruises and wounds covering her body. Injuries much worse than you would have in a war. I did not know a punishment could be this severe. I winced as she screamed in pain one more time. I could not take in the scene happening before me, however I needed to stay. I was on a task. I cannot and was not going to leave her behind since it was an order from Dad.<p>

She screamed one more time as they whipped her back. It took a lot of courage not to look away. No matter how bloody and painful it got, no matter how many screams of pain she put out, she still never screamed or begged them to stop. Which made me wonder, was she really responsible for the 'crime'? Is that why she has not begged them to stop?

The 'soldiers' (or whatever those 'punishers' were called) stopped and a shout of cheers roared as they took their weapons and threw them in a large water bucket to be cleaned. The spectators stood up giddily with wry smiles on their faces as they took out handful of pebbles and rocks and threw them at the girl who was now lying on the rough ground; almost lifeless. She was going to be left here until her second punishment would begin, which will be in five days. Anyone who was willing to help her was allowed, no punishment would be given. As soon the colosseum is empty, I'll take her with me and I'll treat her.

People were still throwing rocks and pebbles when a blinding light appeared which stopped everyone. They were warned. The spectators were not allowed to do anything in the Colosseum but cheer. The spectators who threw pebbles and rocks were now rushing out. Others stayed and looked at the girl in pity, happiness and anger. I looked around the spectators' stand and spotted her so called 'team', looking at her with pity but I saw no signs of sorrow. They looked at her the last time for today and nodded at each other then they left. I waited for a few more minutes and then walked down the colosseum. I was not in a hurry whatsoever. I did not care whether she was badly injured or not. I did not care who she was either. This was a task. Yes, I felt sorry for her but nothing more. I was on no one's side but I did not believe her. News was, she is a pretty good liar.

I finally reached her, the surrounding smelt of metal and blood and as I got closer, the smell got stronger. I kneeled down and examined her. Every part of her body was covered in dirt and blood. Her clothes were torn, leaving only a small amount to cover her. Not that I could see her 'parts'. Perverts, I need you away. Anyways, back to the story. I put my arms around her and carried bridal style. I looked up at the afternoon sky, I knew Dad was watching. Before I walked out the exit, I put my hoodie back on before I walked out the colosseum and went 'home'.

* * *

><p>I arrived 'home'- the reason why I'm calling it 'home' is 'cause I'm staying temporarily and I'll move out when her second punishment will begin.- and placed her on the bed. I quickly started working as soon as I washed my hands and removed my jacket. I stared at the body, sleeping uneasily, a frown on her face, an expression of pain. She was almost lifeless, it was scary. I removed the cloak from her and scanned her blood stained body. I went to the bathroom and took a big pail and filled it with warm water and brought it back to the room. Taking my backpack, I took out a golden coin with a bow and the Sun engraved into it. I flipped it and it shone brightly, it dimmed and a medical cart appeared with all the necessities to treat her wounds. I placed the towel inside the bucket to dampen it while I… while I *cough* While I took the remains of her clothes and threw it into another bucket. She was bare and the dim sunlight was focused on her, (Ugh, I hope that isn't being a pervert right now.) I took the dampened towel and carefully wiped her with it, removing the blood and dirt stains. I repeated for a few times and then started disinfecting the wounds. I finally wrapped her wounds in bandages. Now, washing her hair was a bit complicated then I finally decided that I'll wash her hair like how do they do it in salons.<p>

I finally finished treating her wounds and started cleaning up. I was washing my hands when I heard a noise coming from her, she was whimpering and tears forced their way out. I smiled sadly and sat on a chair next to the bed. I had to watch her and I was sure I was not gonna get much sleep. At first, I thought it was annoying when Dad told me that I need to watch over a girl who was hurt. I had to take care of her. But I wasn't expecting anything like this. I scanned her body and smirked, she does have a good body and no, I am not thinking of anything perverted. She's attractive as well even though her face has some scratches. I sighed as I thought that I needed to wake up early tomorrow to make food and then change her bandages. I was sure she was going to wake up tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Review and follow :D <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :D Second Chappie ^^ Please support this story and all of my other stories! Thank you! **

**Summary: Was she really teaming up with the enemy? Was she the spy? Is she guilty? Punishments were given to her. She had to cope with the pain and try to survive the punishments upon her. When she thought no one was on her side, she was wrong. Which side will you be on? Who do you believe? Full summary in the story :D**

* * *

><p>"Who the bloody hell are you?!" A noise woke me up. I looked up and saw that she was awake. "I was expecting more of a thank you," I grumbled and yawned. "I- asked you a question!" I waved my hand and looked at her, she had nervous look to her face. I was not expecting this. I thought it be more like, <em>"W-where am I? What happened" <em>Nope. I thought it would more delicate and quiet. I shouldn't expect much. *laughs* I stood up and stretched, "*yawns* I'm Lance and I helped you. You're welcome." Her face softened and I could sense her tensing up, "Why?" I tilted my head at her, "Did you not want anyone to help you?" She shook her head but then whimpered, her body and head was aching, no surprise there. "Don't shake your head it'll make it more painful," I spoke and started walking towards the door. I looked back at her, "I'm going to cook breakfast. It'll give you time to think things through," I spoke and left the room.

I finished cooking breakfast and placed them on the table then headed to the room. I didn't bother knocking so I just opened the door, when I stepped inside the door, a shocked face welcomed me. "You should knock before you enter," I smirked, "Why? Were you scared?" She scoffed and removed the blanket off her so she could get out of the bed. She screamed when she saw only bandages but no clothes. I didn't now whether she was shocked that she had bandages covering parts of her body or that she didn't have clothes. She looked at me, "What… what did you do to me?!" She exclaimed and wrapped the blanket around her only to fall because the blanket got stuck under the stool. How that happened? I had no idea. I walked towards her but she was moving back, "Don't come near me," she warned. I ignored her and kept walking towards her. "Don't come near me! How do I know you're not a rapist?!" I picked her up and placed her carefully on the bed. She was screaming and wriggling even though I knew it was hurting her. "Put me down this instant! What if you're a rapist?!" I leaned down to her face while smirking, "What if I am?" Her face turned shocked as she pushed me away. I laughed at her as soon as I backed away from her. "W-why are you laughing?" She questioned, her lips shaking. "Wear this," I spoke and threw clothes to her. It was for girls, Dad sent me clothes for her. She didn't say anything and held the clothes. "Breakfast is ready. When you're finished dressing up, head to the kitchen," I spoke and went out the door.

I was already eating as she went in the kitchen. She walked slowly and sat down in the seat opposite of me. "Took you long enough," I spoke and filled her plate with food. She started eating but she wasn't giving eye contact, "Let's start this over. I'm Lance. Demigod, son of Apollo." She looked at me and spoke, "Sadie Kane." I leaned closer, "Is that all you're going to say?" She leaned back, looked at her food and nodded. "You know I was watching," I spoke. "I'm not shocked. Everyone was there. Romans, Greeks, Egyptians, everyone. Who wouldn't want to watch a traitor be punished?" I stared at her, "Did you… really?" I asked. She looked back at me, "It doesn't matter whether I tell the truth or not. You won't believe me." I shook my head at her, "I'll believe you." She pursed her lips, "Alright, I'll tell you. I don't care if you think I'm lying or not." I waited for her to speak.

"Yes, I did speak to the enemy but that didn't mean I betrayed them!" She spoke as if she was sure of what she was saying. "What do you mean by that?"

"While everyone was sleeping, I went into the woods and saw the enemy sitting down next to a tree as if the enemy was expecting me to come. I readied my weapon when he spoke. He said that he didn't want to fight. He wasn't an enemy. He told me how to end the war. I didn't believe him. I didn't know the others were listening. When we were on the Argo II, I didn't follow any of the plan said by him. I followed the others' plan. We lost and they blamed me for it, saying that they caught me talking to the enemy.

A girl appeared into the ship, telling them a plan. The exact plan the 'enemy' told me. They replaced me with her. After the war, they told the Gods about what happened and… and…" She trailed off and tears were forming but she quickly wiped them off. "I would do the same if I found out that someone had been doing the same thing. But, they didn't believe my explanation. They ignored my protest. They…" And the tears started falling, she looked down and tried hard to stop the tears. "You know, I don't believe you," I spoke. She quickly looked up at me, "I told you already, believe me or not, I don't car-

"I don't believe you told them the explanation. There's something else isn't there?" I cut her off and spoke. She was taken aback and spoke quietly, "You don't now that. And if it was true, you don't need to know it." We were quiet for a few minutes, when I spoke, "You should take a rest. I'll be changing the bandages later." And started clearing up the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review and Follow ^^ <strong>


End file.
